


L'esitazione di un momento

by xSuzerain



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Moments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuzerain/pseuds/xSuzerain
Summary: [Ha partecipato alla "Corsa delle 24 ore, VII edizione", indetta dal forum La Torre di Carta.]Oh, è davvero così inappropriato per una regina.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 11





	L'esitazione di un momento

**Author's Note:**

> **Declaimer:** I personaggi di Twisted Wonderland non mi appartengono, essendo essi sotto il copyright della Walt Disney.  
> Il qui presente scritto non ha fini di lucro, e le situazioni narratevi sono di mia proprietà, così come l'icon utilizzata nelle note autore.  
>  **Note dell'autrice:** Di per sé non ho molto da dire, non fosse che shippo la Malleus/Vil con la potenza di mille soli, ed è mia intenzione diffondere il mio amore per loro finché avrò vita. Twisted è stato una grande sorpresa per me, poiché ammetto che non mi sarei mai aspettata mi prendesse così tanto; eppure ha un cast davvero meraviglioso, è un gioco piacevole ed una trama ch'è una ventata d'aria fresca.   
> Cercherò di cavalcare il più possibile l'onda di ispirazione che è riuscito a regalarmi (L).

E' con la grazia di lui tipica che copre la distanza tra loro e stringendoglisi contro sorride, persino. Malleus lo guarda _–_ solo lo guarda, mentre con delicatezza gli stringe i fianchi e l'attira a sé. Pensa a come sia buffo in parte; come lui, che sempre ha agognato della propria persona il controllo più completo, gli si lasci ora andare così naturalmente.   
Buffo in parte; terrificante, dall’altra. Perché quando infine s’avvicina alle sue labbra dopo l’esitazione d’un momento, basta il calore del suo respiro perché il cuore sobbalzi, e si scopra volerlo.   
Oh, è davvero così _inappropriato_ per una regina. Desiderare _così tanto_ ch’il drago la riduca a brandelli.


End file.
